elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shahvee
Confirm Can someone confirm that she is marriageable, because I have interacted with her with the Amulet of Mara and it doesn't seem like she is. She only has one dialogue option. Corbus May The Wind Be At Your Back, Matey 18:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ya i'm having the same plroblem was going to marry her,lvl 25 and sill cant get the dialogue to show, Hope some one knows what were doing wrong and yes i used the mara's amy and only the "are you happy here" dialogue is showing. Sindrie (talk) 03:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Sindrie1 I was thinking the same, but after doing a few quests like finishing the Companion quest line I returned to her and she was interested in me. Living with me she opens up a shop and daily she gives me half of the profit from the store (400-600 gold). Hmm i did the companion quest line and still nothing I even married Aela because i was lvl 25 and was like ya i need to get a companion before i beat the game.Sindrie (talk) 23:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC)Sindrie1 Then I'm not sure what it was, I checked her every now and then and then one day she has another option which she asked me to retrieve her amulet for her. After that she was interested when wearing my Amulet of Mara. Erm, I believe I know the cause for this. Apparently you need to gain Fame as a Hero like in Oblivion so you can trigger her request. Try to help npc along the way and finish the Companion Campain and the murder near her location. I havent completed the Companions yet but I assume that is the case. Either way good luck! I just started a brand new game, and without doing a single quest, Shahvee gave me hers. Some people are saying that Blood on the Ice is a requirement, but obviously they are wrong. Perhaps if she is broken, that quest might fix her, but she doesn't require it. I haven't bought the amulet or proposed to her yet, but the fact that I got her quest is good. I completed Blood on the Ice. I completed White Phial. I completed the Companion chain quest. I helped the two Argonian males with their quests. I even helped the East Empire Company and she still doesn't give out her quest. What trigger causes her to not give the quest if you are allowed to start her quest at the beginning of the game? I just don't get it! Drag3ndz (talk) 09:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Amren + Shahvee faction There was a rumor about Shahvee being in the same faction as 1 other NPC, Amren. It's a Redguard in Whiterun that asks you to find his father's sword or something (if you already have the quest, he asks if you have thought about mercenary work). Haven't tested this theory at all, but perhaps if you can only have one of their quests at a time? If you have it, go try finishing it and see what happens. If you don't have it and still can't get the dialogue from Shahvee, that may or may not prove me wrong. His quest is under miscellaneous. Xinaii (talk) 04:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it’s a bug that needs to be patched myself, I’m having the same issues with getting the dialoged from her I'll confirm it. I just did the Whiterun's Redguard Family Sword quest and now Shahvee decided to ask for help. I talked to her inside the Argonian Assemblage. When you talk to her, her new line will be about a rant about bad luck for Argonians. She gets a new choice "Your people had bad luck?" She will talk about how she got robbed right when she bought her amulet. If for some reason you still cannot get her quest, try finishing up your other Misc. quests. Drag3ndz (talk) 09:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I can second this. Confirmed as well. Just did the quest for Amren's sword and it unlocked the new line for Shahvee. I've done everything I could, finished the two Argonian quests in Windhelm, finished Amren's quest, I even tried the timescale command and skipped ahead a month (ingame) to clear all my camps. Her dialogue isn't popping up whatsoever. However when I first came to Windhelm, she did have the extra dialogue, but it didn't start the quest. I tried going back to my save there and tried talking to her for the first time again, but the dialogue isn't popping up anymore. Dawnguard, Hearthfire, Dragonborn installed. 07:38, January 1, 2014 (UTC) 07:38, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Misclicked and stole an item right on the docks, and my followers killed the two guards that were there. I talked to Shahvee right after that and her dialogue option appeared. I reloaded my file right before I stole the item, and tried to talk to Shahvee and her dialogue option never popped up! Her quest is completely bugged... or she may just really hate Stormcloak Nords. Wikification This page needs to be written in proper wiki style. For instance, Shahvee is one of many MANY different characters that can be married, so it should not be explicitly stated that she marries the dragonborn Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 03:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I plan on revising this one soon, in particular, because I finished the Blood on the Ice quest. And she can possibly get murdered. --— Radical D (bother \ 03:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I think I have an idea what the bug may be. Does anyone have an Imperial character by any chance when they tried to marry Shahvee? That's possibly the cause. Guys, I've figured out how to propose to Shahvee. 1. Yes, do Armen's quest and retrieve his family's sword. This unlocks a new line for Shahvee and she asks you to get her Amulet of Zenithar back. (Note: You can't loot or buy it, you have to actually do the quest) 2. After you've finished that quest, buy, loot, or find an Amulet of Mara. You can buy one from Marmal from anywhere near 200 coins to 500 coins. (I've got mines for 500.) (Marmal can be found either in the Bee and Barb or the Temple of Mara, they are both in Riften.) 3. Go back to Shahvee and talk her, she will have another line: Shahvee: "Is that Lady Mara's Amulet? I'm shocked a fine person like you isn't married already." Dragonborn: "Interesed in me, are you?" Shahvee: "You have a kind heart. I'd be honored to walk by your side until the trees themselves fade away. If you would have me." Option One: Dragonborn: "Together until the end, then." Shahvee: "As short as life can be in this land, we will have each other." Option Two: Dragonborn: "No, sorry." Shahvee: "Very well, I am poorer of it." And this is how you propose to Shahvee. I hoped this helped you guys. :). Peace. I Never Loved You Anyway Encountering a problem with attempting to marry Shahvee after failing to attend the ceremony. The marriage simply timed out. After speaking with Maramal again and waiting 24 hours and trying to speak with Shahvee again, there was no option to ask for another chance, only "I never loved you anyway". Despite waiting another 24 hours, reloading an earlier save, restarting Skyrim, disabling all mods and even killing and resurrecting her there was no change. Attempts were made with an Amulet of Mara and without an Amulet of Mara. No second chance, just "I never loved you anyway". Clicking this disables marriage for her entirely (Thusly, doesnt help). Any ideas on how to fix this bug/gltich/whatever it is? UPDATE: Figured it out via the Construction kit. Where as every other NPC has a reconcile dialogue option, Shahvee is the only NPC who lacks the option to reconcile. So it is technically impossible to reconcile with Shahvee via normal dialogue means. At least, thats what I found. I added a possible fix to the Shahvee's amulet quest page, and added a note to check this quest page on under the bugs for Shahvee herself. I found a fix for Shahvee's quest On one of the boats on the docks there is an NPC named Kjar. When I finished a radiant quest for him, I received Shahvee's quest dialogue immediately after. 17:18, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Tim